plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Plant-It
225px |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Environment |ability = Plants here get +5 /+5 . |flavor text = It may seem an inhospitable place for Plants, but with a little TLC and some patience, it'll grow more than just potatoes. Much more.}} The Red Plant-It is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability gives all plants in it +5 /+5 . This ability persists until The Red Plant-It is removed from the field. Origins Its overall design and description reference the experiment done by NASA plant researchers in which potatoes were shown to be able to grow on Mars, which is also called "the Red Planet." Its name is a portmanteau of "the Red Planet," referring to its appearance, and "plant-it," referring to the potatoes planted on it. The term "TLC" mentioned in its description is an acronym for "tender loving care," which is "to be treated in a kind and caring way." Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Environment *'Ability:' Plants here get +5 /+5 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description It may seem an inhospitable place for Plants, but with a little TLC and some patience, it'll grow more than just potatoes. Much more. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This is a powerful environment that gives all plants in that environment a huge stat boost, allowing even the weakest plants to wreak serious havoc and last a few turns. And because it is an environment, it will be able to affect many plants over time, until removed. Due to this, using plants with Team-Up is recommended, as you can increase the damage output heavily on that lane. The only issue is that this is an expensive environment and if the zombie hero manages to save their brains, they can replace this environment with one of theirs, wasting the amount of sun you used. So it's best to use this if the zombie hero is dealing brute force to the plant hero, or if they wasted all their brains on zombies. However, this environment can be played before or after a plant is played in it, which can be useful if you had played a powerful plant on board. This combo can work effectively with plants that have the Double Strike trait like Bananasaurus Rex to do lots of damage each combat. However, be aware of most instant-kill cards, especially from the and classes. There is also a special technique using Grape Power or Grape Responsibility to massively boost plants played here since even when this environment is replaced by another one, the plant would still keep the boost. Against This environment is very dangerous if there are two plants in that environment. This can end up dealing massive damage to you if you don't take care of it. The two solutions from taking lots of damage are either playing one of your environments over it or using Rocket Science or Locust Swarm to destroy the strong plants in the environment. Alien Ooze can also be useful for weakening and possibly destroying the plants in this environment. If all else fails, resort to using Deadly zombies or Bouncing plants on that environment. Gallery TheRedPlant-ItStats.jpg|The Red Plant-It's statistics 20170610_220308.png|The Red Plant-It's card TheRedPlantItGrayedoutCard.png|The Red Plant-It's grayed out card The Red Plant-It (Card).png|The Red Plant-It's card image Peapod Planet.png|The Red Plant-It's textures The Red Plant-It_Play.png|The Red Plant-It on the field Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants